<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《蜡烛》【车文】 by Jusper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403734">《蜡烛》【车文】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper'>Jusper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《蜡烛》【车文】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是白鹰之舞和斯文加利相识五周年，白鹰之舞对这类事情没什么感觉，可浪漫主义的斯文加利却非说要庆祝一下，把白鹰之舞带回家共进晚餐。<br/>不得不说，斯文加利着实对于浪漫很有研究——桌子上铺着干净平整的黄色桌布，摆着已经点好的蜡烛，暖红色的烛光映在桌面上，别有一番典雅静谧的气息。<br/>平常白鹰之舞不常来斯文加利家，这次斯文加利把家里细致的翻修了一遍，以至于他都快认不出这华美的房子了。<br/>“你这是要带我吃烛光晚餐？”白鹰之舞被这豪华的排场震撼到了。<br/>“当然，生活要有仪式感，更何况今天是个特殊的日子。”斯文加利笑笑，抱起自己可爱的小男友。<br/>“你不觉得…这有些奢侈吗……”白鹰之舞看着桌上的酒杯，与镶着金色花纹的盘子，以及摆放极为讲究的刀叉餐具，开口问道。<br/>“怎么会呢，我亲爱的，给你的当然要是最好的～”说罢，斯文加利俯下身，含住白鹰之舞的唇瓣。<br/>唇齿相交，斯文加利灵活的舌头在他口中攻城掠地，一寸寸地品尝着，而白鹰之舞只能生涩的回应着。白鹰之舞模糊地尝到了淡淡的烟草味道。这个长吻直到白鹰之舞坚持不住了，用脚踹着斯文加利的胸口时才结束。<br/>“你又抽烟……”白鹰之舞说着，他脸上因缺氧升起一小片红晕，他总是这样——这么多年来，亲吻时永远是羞涩而胆怯。<br/>“抱歉，我保证以后绝对不会了。”斯文加利歉意地说着，将他轻轻放下来，去厨房里开始准备饭菜。<br/>白鹰之舞洗完手坐在椅子上，顺手拿过桌上的香槟瓶。斯文加利知道他不会喝酒，特意为他准备了不含酒精的香槟酒。在白鹰之舞装模作样地读完包装上，自己看不懂的花体英文后，拧开瓶盖给自己倒了一点点。<br/>白鹰之舞犹豫不决地盯着瓶子里，有点泛黄的淡紫色液体纠结不已。最终还是下定决心，微微探出了舌尖碰了碰……哦这上头的味道～！他难受地翻了个白眼。<br/>斯文加利就躲在厨房里，一边煎着牛排，一边从门缝里偷看白鹰之舞的可爱模样。白鹰之舞皱着眉，“敬而远之”地将瓶子推的远远的。转头开始百无聊赖地把玩起叉子，等着菜品上桌。<br/>“杰克——好了没有…我饿了……”奈布趴在桌上，耷拉的两条腿幼稚的前后晃悠着，像个无忧无虑的小孩子。<br/>“哦我的小先生，你要明白，最精致的作品，往往需要心灵的浇筑与时间的沉淀……”斯文加利有条不紊地将自己七分熟的牛排盛出平底锅，把白鹰之舞的牛排留在锅里继续加热至全熟。<br/>“哦，我可真是一只愚蠢的土拨鼠，我听不懂你说的那些大道理，他们太复杂又太哲♂学了。”白鹰之舞无奈地回答道。<br/>“没关系他们不重要，最重要的是你，我亲爱的奈布。你只需要知道你就是我最精致的作品就好～”能将情话与名言金句，完美结合到如此炉火纯青的地步，估计也就斯文加利一人能做到了吧。<br/>斯文加利端出两盘牛排，摆在他们各自的座位前，又回去从烤箱中，取出刚烤好的披萨端上桌：“奈布～乱动餐具可不是个好习惯哦～！”他提醒着。<br/>白鹰之舞放下手中正在“盘”的叉子，接过斯文加利新倒的可乐。<br/>“干杯！”<br/>“干杯。”<br/>还是可乐好喝，白鹰之舞心想着，喝下一大口可乐。盘中的牛排看上去肉质新鲜而紧致，在蜡烛昏暗的火光下，显得更为饱满和美味。白鹰之舞迫不及待地用叉子戳住牛排，整块举起用嘴咬下一块，狼吞虎咽地啃食着。<br/>斯文加利坐在对面，讲究地用刀子把牛排，整齐地切成一格一格的小方块。随后用叉子优雅地叉起，缓缓的放入嘴里，仔细地品味。牛排的汁水在口中炸开，斯文加利很享受这种美食的极端艺术。<br/>在白鹰之舞飞快地吃完了自己盘中的牛排后，意犹未尽地舔着盘子上的酱汁。他眼巴巴地望着斯文加利盘中，也已所剩无几的牛排，不好意思开口去要。<br/>斯文加利故意装作没有看见，白鹰之舞眼馋的模样，若无其事地继续吃着。但还是在最后剩下了不少，把盘子递了过去。白鹰之舞欣然接受，吃起杰克盘子里的牛排。油汁抹在他的嘴唇上，白鹰之舞伸出舌头舔去。<br/>斯文加利正拿着小刀，耐心地将热乎的披萨切成六等分。不等他切完，白鹰之舞便跃跃欲试地伸手掐住一块病边。饼面间的乳酪，在拉力下扯出几条长丝。白鹰之舞凑过去，用舌头将奶酪全部卷进嘴里，又接着啃了一口，津津有味的吃着。<br/>待斯文加利终于细嚼慢咽的，吃完了自己的披萨后，他起身收拾桌上的盘子。当他看到白鹰之舞盘中剩下的半块披萨，又看了看躺坐在客厅沙发上，一脸惬意地看电视的白鹰之舞，无奈的摇了摇头。<br/>“奈布，浪费可不是好习惯……”杰克把其他的盘子端到厨房水池，打开水龙头接上水跑着。他通常会花费好一段时间，来仔细地冲洗盘子。但今天不一样，因为今天要先去陪白鹰之舞。<br/>“可是我吃饱了……”白鹰之舞放松地躺在沙发上，手里握住遥控器，漫无目的地切换频道，始终找不到感兴趣的节目。<br/>斯文加利也没再说他，从冰箱里拿出两盒冰激凌。白鹰之舞眼尖地瞥见，斯文加利手中的甜品，眼睛立马亮了起来。<br/>“你不是饱了吗～？”斯文加利轻笑着问道。<br/>“嘿嘿，甜品和主食不一样……”白鹰之舞摇摇头。<br/>白鹰之舞嘴里美滋滋地吃着冰激凌，眼睛却目不转睛地看着电视屏幕。斯文加利见他看的出神，也沉默着看电视，却一副满怀心事的样子。<br/>突然斯文加利搂住白鹰之舞的腰，将他轻而易举地抱起，放在自己的大腿上。白鹰之舞的衣服是露腹的，斯文加利的手掌正按在他的小腹上，还不时用指腹轻轻刮搔，白鹰之舞则默许了这一切。<br/>“奈布……”斯文加利低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，“你有没有想过，我们的关系可以更亲密一点。”说罢，斯文加利抬手揭开，白鹰之舞的鹰眼护具，露出他不谙世事的眼神。<br/>斯文加利有些不忍，他怕打破白鹰之舞的纯真，但他太爱奈布了……白鹰之舞至今是一枚未经性事的小处男，和斯文加利确定关系后也从未做过那种事情。<br/>“我可以…干你么……？”要绅士亲口说出如此露骨的话，斯文加利其实也感到羞愧。分明是询问的句式，却说出了不可拒绝的语气。白鹰之舞听到他的话，也是很难以置信。<br/>其实白鹰之舞心里也有些激动，甚至渴望，但他一直在纠结。他看着斯文加利眼中的爱意，慢半拍的“嗯”了一声，粉红瞬间爬满他的脸。<br/>得到白鹰之舞的允许与信任，斯文加利总是平静入水的脸上，也终于露出一丝难以察觉的笑容。他关掉电视，抚在白鹰之舞小腹的手，向下滑动解开了白鹰之舞的皮带。白鹰之舞紧张地坐在斯文加利腿上，感觉到了顶在自己屁股后面的那根炙热。<br/>“别怕……”斯文加利舔过白鹰之舞的侧颈，安抚道，“放松……”他脱掉白鹰之舞的皮裙与裤子，敞露出白鹰之舞的下身。<br/>性器接触到微寒的空气，也开始起了反应。白鹰之舞低头看着斯文加利的手，摸上自己的性器，开始轻轻的揉弄。从柱身到敏感的冠状沟，他的阴茎开始慢慢勃起。<br/>斯文加利用左手轻捏住龟头，左右的转动。右手从白鹰之舞的上衣下摆伸进去，挑逗着胸前的两点。白鹰之舞的身子十分敏感，禁不起这巨大快感的冲击。不一会儿就在杰克的温柔抚弄下，拱着腰射出大量精液，溅在了自己的衣服上，留下了白色的痕迹。还有一些顺着因勃起充血的柱身，流过鼓胀的囊带，滴落在沙发垫上。<br/>白鹰之舞急促地喘息着，斯文加利把他按在沙发上：“射不少啊……”说着，斯文加利褪去自己的裤子，硕大的性器瞬间弹射而出。屋里很是昏暗，只有烛台上蜡烛微弱的火光，使气氛愈加的色情与暧昧。而这黑暗也加强了白鹰之舞的感官，令他更为敏感。<br/>他感到斯文加利的阴茎抵上自己的穴口，上下地磨擦着。斯文加利俯下身，用牙轻啃着他白花花的胸脯。斯文加利的手蹭过白鹰之舞精壮的腹肌，掐住了他的腰身两侧，留下一条条红色的痕迹。<br/>斯文加利刚刚试探着插进一点，白鹰之舞便叫着喊疼：“唔～你先…退出去一点……啊！”<br/>斯文加利任何细小的动作，都会令白鹰之舞痛不欲生。斯文加利看着眼中沁出的泪水，心疼地吻在他的眼角，密密麻麻的吻令白鹰之舞慢慢平静下来。<br/>“要不——”斯文加利刚开口便被打断。<br/>“不用，我准备好了……”白鹰之舞闭着眼，深吸了一口气，。<br/>“你要是疼跟我说，别忍着……”斯文加利还是担心的说道。<br/>斯文加利缓慢地向内一点点进攻着，白鹰之舞强忍着声，但泪水还是慢慢从眼角滑落。斯文加利灼热的阴茎在肉穴中开拓着，将肉壁上的褶皱全部舒展抻平。<br/>终于勉强吞吃下斯文加利巨大的性器，湿软的肉壁包裹住斯文加利的下身，分泌出些许粘液。待白鹰之舞稍稍适应后，斯文加利开始抽插起来。<br/>“啊…疼……”白鹰之舞的手紧攥着沙发的不垫，最后干脆挂在斯文加利的脖子后面，“太，太大了。唔……”白鹰之舞的声音委屈中带着稚嫩，呻吟与抽噎夹杂在一起。<br/>斯文加利逐渐加快了抽送的频率，引得白鹰之舞的娇喘抬高一个调。斯文加利九浅一深地操干着，白鹰之舞习惯了疼痛，转化为令人疯狂的快感，直击大脑。<br/>斯文加利将白鹰之舞往上提了提，攻击的角度变为一种斜上方的撞击，在白鹰之舞平坦的小腹上捅出一个小小的凸起鼓包。斯文加利握住白鹰之舞的手摸上去，白鹰之舞脸瞬间染起晚霞般的艳红。<br/>斯文加利俯身吻上他的薄唇，撬开牙关，勾住他的舌头。斯文加利的唇离开时，白鹰之舞仍微张着嘴喘息，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下。<br/>白鹰之舞感到自己的身子，正难以控制地发着热，而且自己的下身又有要射的趋势，正一跳一跳地抖动着。斯文加利看出他已在射精的边缘，便伸手握住他的阴茎，极速地撸动起来。<br/>就在白鹰之舞即将射精的时候，斯文加利忽然用拇指犯坏地堵住了他的射精口。下身发涨却又不能得以释放，白鹰之舞难受地看向斯文加利：“杰克～让我射……”<br/>斯文加利故意用手指，轻点几下顶端的马眼处，换来白鹰之舞全身敏感的颤抖。白鹰之舞极速地喘息着，向斯文加利投来祈求的眼光，可斯文加利就是不让他解脱。白鹰之舞的泪水留了一脸，一塌糊涂，他伸手抹去，眼泪却又源源不断的流出。<br/>“你爽到了，可得等等我呀……”斯文加利低音炮似般的邪魅声音在他耳边回旋着，紧接着又是身后几十下猛烈的定弄。终于斯文加利松开了手，白鹰之舞喊着他的名字射了出来。而斯文加利也紧随其后，抽出了阴茎，粘稠的精液喷涌而出。<br/>两人的精液混在一起，涂抹在白鹰之舞小麦色的皮肤上，斯文加利紧紧抱住抽噎的他。斯文加利抬眼看了看，餐桌烛台上快燃尽的蜡烛，又低头看着白鹰之舞哭到红肿的眼睛。<br/>“你说我是先洗盘子呢，还是先洗你呢？”斯文加利手指刮过白鹰之舞的鼻尖问道。白鹰之舞嗓子已经哑到说不出话来，斯文加利便抱着他走进浴室清洗。<br/>当蜡烛终于燃尽，只剩下一摊即将凝固的蜡油，夜晚再次归于平静……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>